Dokkoida!? vs Hibiki Tokai
Dokkoida vs Dan Hibiki is a What-If? Death Battle made by Gliscor. Description The two most polar opposite comedy-inducing knuckleheads go head to head in order to prove who can control the better mech suit, while being complete idiots. Interlude Wiz: In some areas of the universe, Robots and Mechs are designed to help fight galactic threats. Boomstick: Especially when the two characters are also immature brats! Wiz: Like Dokkoida, the defender of the Galactic… Federal Police. Boomstick: and Hibiki Tokai, the defender of a shitton of women. He’s Wiz and I’m boomstick. Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle. Dokkoida Wiz: There was one day a very long time ago when Suzuo Sakurazaki was just a normal high school boy looking for a Job. Boomstick: That is, until a villain in a robotic suit pretty much blew up every single store that even had a Job to offer him! Wiz: Sad as it was, Suzuo decided to complain about it in a nearby park, in which he met Tampopo, an alien who worked for an Intergalactic Toy Company. Boomstick: and man, did she offer him the Job of a lifetime! Wiz: Tampopo offered Suzuo the Job of being the test pilot to the suit called... Dokkoida. Boomstick: You know someone’s hiding something when they give you a freaking robot suit and say it’s from a toy company for testing purposes! Wiz: And from that day forth, he fought many villains, equal to about 4 of them, to protect the earth from complete annihilation. Boomstick: I wish I could save the earth from Planetary Annihilation! Y’know, because it’s impossible. I have a tendency to not save people. Wiz: The Dokkoida suit was built in with powerful mechanics, such as a powerful kick that could explode the robotic suit of the evil Dr. Wily rip-off Dr. Marronflower in a matter of seconds, even if it was tapped lightly. Boomstick: I don’t know if that’s a strength of Dokkoida, or just a crappy mechanical suit. Wiz: Not to mention this suit was 10 times the size as he was, Dokkoida's strength is actually very powerful. He has also defeated a piece of clay that can turn into anything on three occasions, even though it’s created by a 7 year old girl with no creativity, and a whipper woman who can turn her slave into any kind of animal. Boomstick: I guess I should try that the next time my ex-wife tries to beat me with a whip. Wiz: Dokkoida’s suit can not only survive explosive blasts, but also is able to survive explosive blasts in the middle of space, in the center of a closed-off area. It also has the ability to play any song he wants at any given time, called the ‘Alpha Waves of Zealousness’, which for some reason, actually helps him concentrate within the suit. Boomstick: So I can listen to Eye of the Tiger AND KICK PEOPLES ASSES? Where do I sign up? Wiz: However, there is one fatal flaw to this ability… the small fact that the manufacturers forgot to put the ability in. However, it still acts as a placebo, as Suzuo still believes it’s there. Boomstick: Man, you got me hyped for nothing. Wiz: Suzuo’s other fatal flaw is the fact that he’s actually really scared of many things. One of them is fighting in general. The other one is Neruloid girl, who he considers to be his arch nemesis. Boomstick: But yet, he totally falls in love with her while she’s outside the suit, because apparently no one can actually tell who’s who. Even though they all live in the same damn house. Wiz: Indeed. The Cosmos house is a special area in which Suzuo, Tampopo, Neruloid Girl, Dr. Marronflower, and multiple other characters live to hide their secret identities. Boomstick: You know, besides the fact it’s completely obvious. Wiz: This obliviousness Suzuo has to this fact also makes Suzuo a worse fighter than he is meant to be. Boomstick: But hopefully he can stand up to Hibiki and his larger, and bulkier suit. Right? Hibiki Tokai Wiz: 100 years ago, Lord Gran-Pa, leader of Taraak and Lady Gran-Ma, leader of Mejeer, had a son in which they put into a cold sleep. 86 years later, the son woke up with a destiny not even he could remember. Literally. Boomstick: This boy was named Hibiki Tokai, who works at a factory that makes, like, a bajillion gundams. Wiz: Due to the fact he easily makes himself known, he was abducted onto a ship called ‘the Mejeer. Boomstick: and was immediately launched into a literal battle between man and woman, to see who could kill each other with Mech’s faster. Wiz: Besides being loud, obnoxious, and stubborn, he has no good fighting abilities against man. Who he is, for some reason, fighting against. Boomstick: So they gave him Paexis, a Vandread, which is pretty much just a smaller Gundam Mech. Wiz: Paexis has two forms for combat, a ‘sword’ form, and a ‘human’ form. Boomstick: Wait, is this Gundam or Power Rangers? Wiz: Paexis excels at close range battles, but lacks a ton of firearms. because of this, most of the Paexis’s feats come from combining with other Vandreads. Boomstick: So it’s Power Rangers. Good to know! Wiz: Paexis can combine with Dita’s Vandread to evolve and attach energy cannons out of nowhere. When combined with Meia’s Vandread, it becomes Eagle Shape, has more versatile movement, and has the ability to cut through several types of Metal. When combined with Juri’s Vandread, Paexis becomes crab shaped and upgrades the defense by a lot. In this mode, he was able to tank several bombs from the Taraaks forces. Boomstick: I wish my clothes would do that, it sounds bomb! literally! Get it, Wiz? Bomb? Like, Literal bombs. Wiz: Yes. I get it. Boomstick: Okay, just checking. Wiz: But that’s not even Paexis’s most powerful form. When he combined with Dita, Meia, and Juri’s Vandread, it can become the Super Vandread, which has the speed of Meia, the attack power of Dita, and the defense of Juri, to become the most powerful Vandread of all, capable of taking out an entire army commanded by the Taraak lord… nearly alone. Boomstick: Talk about overpowering mankind just because they’re men! I mean, it’s like Feminists in space! Wiz: But, there is a huge drawback to having all that power. If there is a fight to be had, Hibiki will stop at nothing until the battle is completely over. He has great determination, amazing adaptability, and very quick thinking, which all might inevitably lead to his downfall. Boomstick: But can his thickheadedness hold him a win to the most unexpected character in Death Battle history? Pre-DB Wiz: So, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, thanks to McGasher for the thumbnail! Now, it's time for a death battle! Death Battle Location: The Middle of Space. Hibiki is residing in his Vandread after defeating multiple Taraaks and turning into a Super Vandread. Hibiki: Man, there’s nothing to do out here! It’s like I’m stranded in the middle of a desert, except it’s not a desert at all, it’s just the middle of space! ???: Man, I don’t know why the Galactic Federal Police even sent me out here, there’s nothing. Hibiki: Wait… is that… another person? ???: Oh, so you’re the person I’m supposed to be fighting. Hey there, my name is Dokkoida! Hibiki: Dokkoida? What’s that, some obscure anime reference? Dokkoida: Well, you see, you’ve been kinda killing people, which is against the Galactic Federal Police business. So I’m here to defeat you! With the power invested in me by some random toy company, I, Dokkoida, will defeat this evil nay-sayer and become the best superhero in all of- Annoyed by the fact Dokkoida was trying to give a long-winded speech, Hibiki flew over and punched his Mech Suit with Paexis. Dokkoida: No fair! I was supposed to throw the first punch! It’s on now, buddy! Announcer: FIGHT! Hibiki commands the Paexis to aim towards Dokkoida’s suit, while Dokkoida dodges and improvs words to make it seem like he’s actually dodging the fight. This continues on for about 5 minutes. Dokkoida: Well, I guess it’s time to ‘amp’ up this party! Dokkoida touches a lot of buttons and Eye of the Tiger starts playing very loudly. Dokkoida: Aww yeah, that’s my jam. Dokkoida begins to dance to Eye of the Tiger, dodging each of Paexis’s moves. Hibiki then swaps to Paexis’s sword form, and starts swinging at Dokkoida, to which he dodges almost every swing. Dokkoida *while fighting*: And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Dokkoida dodges yet another swing from Paexis before outroing the verse. '' Dokkoida: of the tiger… OW. ''While he wasn’t paying attention, Hibiki had combined himself with Dita’s Vandread’s cannon equipment. Soon, Hibiki starts attacking from all corners of Dokkoida’s suit, barely scratching it. Hibiki: Why aren’t you dying? Dokkoida: I guess I just had too much space octopus for breakfast. But okay, I’ll fight you now. Dokkoida speeds in with a footdive, but at the last second Paexis combines with Juri’s Vandread and turns into a Crab. The moment Dokkoida’s foot lands on Paexis, a tiny crack is shown. Hibiki: Is that all you got? Dokkoida: Unless you got more space octopus. Hibiki then takes Paexis and combines with Meia’s Vandread, and attempts to cut through Dokkoida’s suit multiple times. However, the suit just remains barely scratched. Hibiki: Who made that suit, and why is it so durable? Dokkoida: Well, partially it was because I survived the explosion of a space station with this thing, so that’s something to take into account. Hibiki: I guess I have no choice. Hibiki, becoming more frustrated that he can’t crack the suit, combines with each of the Vandreads to become the Super Vandread. Hibiki: This is my most powerful suit! You can’t beat me now! Stunned, Dokkoida stands there and cowers while the Super Vandread cuts across his suit at a lightning fast speed. Afterwards, the suit cracks a bit and the music stops. Dokkoida continues to cower, but while upset, he starts punching at absolutely nothing, and accidentally hits the Super Vandread, another crack appears. Dokkoida: huh? Hibiki: Wait, but how? Dokkoida: Wait, so if I hit the crack again…? Dokkoida punches the spot where the Super Vandread was cracked, and causes the entire vandread to explode in his face. Announcer: K.O. Dokkoida: So that’s what happens when you eat too much space sushi. Results Boomstick: Okay, Wiz, explain to me what on earth I just witnessed. Wiz: Well, apparently Dokkoida’s suit is so powerful, that just two hits on the same crack will rip it right open. Boomstick: There are so many prison jokes I could make right now. Wiz: Even though the Vandread, and the Super Vandread were quicker, and had more weapons on them, it does not match to the power of the Dokkoida Suit, which survived an entire space station exploding in his face. Boomstick: I’m… not even going to question this one. Dokkoida: The Winner is Suzuo Sakurazaki! Boomstick: Hey, stop breaking the fourth wall! Dokkoida: Sorry guys. I forgot. poll Do you agree with the result? Yes No I don't even know who these people are. Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles